Destiny Sucks
by PipersFury1997
Summary: Family Issues. Rewritten Fates. Old & New Friends. Short Chapters. Along With A Good Plot. Anyone Wanna Read? All reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Destiny Sucks

* * *

Prue Halliwell was the eldest sister of the Halliwell family. She was born in a family of witches along with her sisters. Prudence was always responsible, caring, and determined. But one day the Halliwell family was attacked. I've always wondered what would had happened if she had lived. Would Cole end up with Phoebe? Would Piper have Melinda before Wyatt? What would happen to missy Paige? So many question with no answers. The biggest of all questions- What would Destiny have in store? Now let's go back to that horrifying day, but with something a little different…

"Dr. Griffin, this is anything but funny. Now either you've saved too many people or you're about to save someone they don't want you to," Prue Halliwell May 17th 2001. This was the unfaithful day that Destiny (as screwed up as it is) said Prue had to die.

"What," Piper Halliwell said when her sister suddenly stopped talking.

"Um, I don't know… I-I just felt a chill," Prue said. Then as history shows Shax knocked down the doors rushing in, knocking everyone over.

Alex Turner touched the picture of Paige, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. She missed her family. "Piper…," she said drifting off into a sudden premonition.

_ She stood on the last step of the stairway staring at a portal that the Elders had opened. The leader of the group, Kevin, stood beside the blue portal. _

When Alex came out from the vision, she became extremely light-headed. She hadn't used any of her powers for quite a while now. "There's a reason for everything," a low whisper said deep inside her. Alex refused to think there was any hope left. She began to walk to the living room. The furniture was burned, the ceiling had wholes, and stains from potions were everywhere. A strong pull in her body puller her into another vision.

"_Alex, please don't do this," Paige yelled "you're stronger than evil." Alex looked, staring at Phoebe. Slowly, she let her guard down, but it wasn't long before evil came back. _

"_Alexandra, you must do it now," a voice from the shadows said. _

"_No…," she whined. She fell to the floor and evil engulfed her. "Ahhhh….," she screamed as a blistering fire covered her body. Soon she didn't have anymore control, evil did. Her eyes turned pitch black. She threw a fireball at Paige incredibly fast. Paige didn't orb away; she was hit and died, turning into dust. Piper and Phoebe just stared, too stunned to do anything. Next, she threw one at Phoebe but she wasn't nearly as fast. Unfortunately, Phoebe didn't see it coming. She was hit, too. The good in Alex fought till she couldn't no longer. Piper expected to die too, but when Alex didn't immediately kill her she knew she had a change. Alex tried and tried to gain control. She fought the hate burning inside, begging for it to let go. Piper seen her opportunity. She reached in her pocket, and grabbed the vanquishing potion. Though she didn't want, she threw the potion at Alex. She busted into flames and her skin burned. Evil, however, had other plans… Slowly the flames stopped, absorbing into Alex's body. Soon the only sign that she had ever been hit was a scar on the side of her stomach. _

Alex ignored the fact that she hadn't had a vision in over a year. The only thing she did was hold her hand on her scar. "I didn't mean to," she whispered to herself, "I didn't want to." Bright white lights filled the room after she said that. It was Kevin.

"We know you didn't," he said, "that's why were asking for your help."

"What," Alex asked confused.

The Elder continued, "This world was not supposed to be. So we're sending you back in time to change…this." Alex was still confused; she let the Elder finish. "Your going back to stop Prudence from dieing. Anything is better than this world we live in."

"How is that suppose to help," she asked, "it was a Destined event."

"But it was a mistaken Destiny," Kevin said.

"What about Paige," Alex asked with a tear rolling down her face.

"Only time will tell," he said simply.

"Go for it," her heart yelled. "But you don't mess with Fate and Destiny," she said.

"What else can we do," he asked, "you're all we have left of the Halliwell line." Finally with a sign she said,

"O.K."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Who is Alex?

Prue was bleeding from the head and Piper was too. Dr. Griffin was in the window bleeding to death. This was what Alex found after stepping through the portal. She ran over to them and checked their pulse. Prue and Piper had a pulse, but Dr. Griffin had already passed away. "I can barely feel any pulse," she said checking Prue again. Alex shimmered underground; she knew exactly where to go. There in a cave she seen Cole, Phoebe, and Leo fighting demons. Time had already been reset. "Lord help me," she whispered before conjuring an anthem. Then she threw the item with great might at the demon attacking Leo. She didn't move a step, but said, "Go to Piper and Prue, Leo. They need you." Alex look at Leo as serious as she possibly could. Leo must have understood; he orbed away. Next, Alex killed the demon attacking Phoebe. There was no need to save Cole, he killed his demon with an energy ball. Phoebe ran to Cole and asked, "Are you o.k.?" "Are you," he responded. "Yea, but why," she asked. The couple walked towards Alex. To Alex's surprise, Phoebe just asked, "Can you meet us at the manor?" "Of course," she said. Then Cole and Phoebe shimmered together to the manor, but Alex didn't. Alex let the couple go, "I'll check on them later."

Leo orbed to the manor. "Piper," he yelled. He ran to her and healed her quickly. Piper leaned up just as fast, taking in a deep breath. "Prue," she managed to say. Leo ran to Prue, placing his hands over her heart. "What happened," Phoebe asked shimmering in with Cole. "You weren't there to cast the spell," Cole said. "Are you o.k.," Phoebe asked hugging Piper. "I've been better," she said. "Leo, why isn't Prue healed yet," Piper asked, noticing Prue still laying there. "S-She almost died," Leo said slowly. Suddenly Prue sat up breathing in deeply, "I just seen Andy." "Prue, you almost died if we didn't get away when we did," Leo said. "So who was that demon that helped us anyway," Phoebe asked interrupting Leo.

Alex shimmered away from the cave. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she ended up at P3. It was morning now, and the club wasn't open yet. She walked into the building, and crashed on one of the couches. Not a minute later, she felt a tug in her chest, a magical pull.

"Who are you," Prue asked. Alex had been summoned into a crystal cage. "Why am I in a cage," she asked. "Because we don't know who you are. So who are you," Phoebe asked. "I…," Alex said. She didn't want to lie, "I'm from the future." "Wow," Piper said. "Can you let me out now," Alex asked, "I did save you after all." "Why are you here," Prue asked. Leo, Cole, and Phoebe had told Prue and Piper about the teenage girl. Prue thought she was an evil demon, but Piper didn't care, she wanted Shax dead. That was when something snapped in Alex. "I am here because the Elders sent me… Because our whole world turns to hell," Alex confessed. "Our," Prue asked suspiciously. "Leo, go check with the Elders," Piper said. "Hurr…" before Piper could finish Leo was gone in a sparkle of bright blue lights. "They're not going to know anything. I'm in the past. The future Elders sent me," Alex explained. "So, how do we know you telling the truth," Phoebe asked. "The Book. When The Elders sent me they placed a page in your Book of Shadows," Alex said. The three Charmed Ones walked to the stand the Book of Shadows was on. They began to flip through the pages when bright blue lights filled the room. "The Elders said they don't know," Leo said. "Told ya," Alex said like a typical teenager, "now flip to the very back." Prue gave Alex a don't-talk-to-me-like-that look and flipped to the back page.

"Dear The Charmed Ones," Prue read. "We have sent Alex back in time to save Prue," she stopped reading as horrible things flooded her head. Then she whispered, "I seen Andy." "What was suppose to happen," Cole asked. Alex continued to look at Prue who was still stunted. Slowly, her heart went out to the Eldest Charmed One. "Keep reading," she told her. "If Shax isn't vanquished yet, that is the first thing you must do. Please trust Alex, I have great confidence that you will like her once you get to know her," Prue finished reading. Phoebe left the stand and kicked one of the crystals over, breaking the cage. "Thank you," Alex said politely. Alex always liked Phoebe, just as she did the others. Yet, Piper had been her favorite. Phoebe went back to standing with Cole, like Piper did with Leo. (Prue stood by the Book.) Then Alex spoke, "I know you don't trust me… sometimes I don't even trust myself. I'm not going to ask you to trust me, until you know you can, but I am here to help and save the future. I'm not going to hurt you."

Prue was calming down. She had nearly died, seen Andy, and told that the future is so horrible that the Elders sent a teenage demon to fix it. Finally, she looked up at Alex and said "… O.K." "So what do we do now," Piper asked. "Stay alert, and don't let your guard down," Alex said. "Learn the vanquishing spell," Cole said, "you're going to need it." "Now you'll have to excuse me," Alex said, "I have to make sure someone else is safe as well." She shimmered out.

Knock! Knock! "One sec.," yelled a familiar voice. Alex needed to check on Paige. She was outside Paige's apartment. "Can I help you," she asked. "Yes, ma'am," Alex said, "I ran out of money, can I have a drink please?" "Of course, come in," she said. Paige walked Alex through the house and into the kitchen. Then she gave her a cup of fresh cold water. "So, where are your parents," she asked. "My mom died when I was ten, and my dad beat me when I didn't do what he said," Alex explained, "so, I left him." Paige changed the subject. "Is there anything else I can get you?" "No, but thanks," Alex said jogging towards the door. "O.K., but you're welcome to come here anytime," Paige yelled. "Thanks," Alex said shutting the apartment door and shimmering out. She knew Paige was safe for now.

Piper was in the kitchen, trying to make any kind of potion that would help them. "I don't even know what to use," she yelled as she threw the red powder into the pot. Leo was consulting with the Elders about the whole situation; Piper was all alone. "It's not the end of the world," she told herself. Alex shimmered in, "Not yet anyway." "Yea, see I don't know which is worse," Piper began. "Prue dying or the fact that we screwed the future up so badly they sent a demon to fix it." Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat down on one of the chairs at the table, and stared into dead space. She flinched and was brought into a premonition.

"_You're not going to hurt her," Alex screamed. "Who's going to stop me," a figure in black said. _Alex immediately came out of the vision. "Piper. You did not cause anything bad in the future," Alex said. "Thanks," Piper said. There was an awkward silence. Alex felt a weird sense and asked, "Did you feel that?" "Fell what," Piper asked. Alex stood up and closed her eyes. "What is it," Piper asked. Alex opened her eyes, and ran beside Piper, grabbing her hand and shimmering to the attic. "What…why…," Piper began to ask. "No time," Alex said, "Shax is coming." "What? Already," Phoebe asked. "He's getting closer," Alex said. That was when Prue's nerves started to get the best of her. She walked over from the Book over to the couch, and sat down slowly. Piper and Phoebe watched their sister worriedly. "Prue," Piper asked. There was no answer. "Prue, we know your scared," Phoebe began, "but we need you." The only answer was a tear rolling slowly down Prue's face.

Meanwhile, Alex was concentrating on Shax. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was locked on the demon Destined to kill Prue Halliwell. Then she heard it. A single tear drop. She could ignore all the talking, all the distractions, all except that sound. She had heard it so many times before, Prue needed help; she needed to know she was safe.

"Piper, Phoebe stay by the book and get the spell ready," Alex said. Phoebe hesitated, but went to the Book. Piper was by Prue and didn't move. "Please Piper," Alex said, "I'm not going to let her die." Piper moved Prue's jet black hair behind Prue's ear, kissed her on the check, and said, "Don't worry." Then she left and walked over to the Book as well. Alex knew Shax would knock down the doors any minute now. She had two choices: Try and get Prue to say the spell or hope two witches and a demon's powers were enough to vanquish Shax.

Boom! In a swirl of blue winds, Shax knocked down the doors. Alex looked at Prue then told herself, "I need to let this play out the most I can." She shimmered away and Shax was now in the attic. "Alex," Phoebe yelled, "you can't just leave us like this!" Suddenly, the two Charmed Ones were thrown against the wall, knocking them both out. "Piper! Phoebe," Prue yelled coming back to reality. She ran to the Book but was hit by an energy ball on the way there. "This isn't the end," she said, "it can't be." On the floor, Prue was too scared to move. Alex decided it was now or never. She shimmered in front of Prue facing Shax. Her eyes began to flame then turned pitch black, something only the Source can do. Shax bowed down to Alex. "You will leave this family, and never come back," she said. And just as he came Shax once again left the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Prue's Emotional Spat

"LEO," Alex yelled, "LEO!" Bright blue sparking lights filled the room, and soon Piper and Phoebe were healed. Alex turned around and her eyes were normal again. Then she helped Prue up and sat her on the couch.

"You should have been ready," Alex said. "You try facing the Source's Assassin," Piper said.

There was a pause and then Prue said, "She just did."

"What," Phoebe asked.

"It's just something my father taught me," Alex said ignoring the question.

"Ugh, we really need to get him next time," Phoebe said while rubbing her head.

"There isn't going to be a next time," Alex said.

The next morning Prue was up first, like always. She had the coffee made, and a newspaper in hand. Piper walked into the kitchen and sat next to her older sister at the table.

"Prue, you haven't said anything since last night before Alex left, you need to talk to us," Piper said. Prue was the oldest sister, the strong responsible one, but didn't feel that way recently.

"I died…," Prue said. Of course since Leo can't heal the dead it confused Piper very much. "I seen Andy, Mom, and Grams. I was meant to die, Piper. I'm scared… of everything," she finished.

"Prue, we're here for you," Phoebe said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Then she sat down at the table with her two older sisters. "and we're not going anywhere." The three sisters held each other's hands. They were the Charmed Ones, they were witches, but more important they were sisters.

"The Power of Three Forever," Piper said.

"Sisters for eternity," Phoebe said.

"A bond that can't be broken, ever," Alex said revealing herself standing behind the counter. She had been listening silently while being invisible.

"What are you a peeking demon," Piper asked sarcastically.

"No, but I do need to talk to Prue…alone," Alex said.

"No," Piper said quickly. Phoebe was curious and asked,

"Why?"

"Simple," Alex began, "Shax was meant to… well, to kill Prue. Now, if that's a destined event, Death will be after her. This potion." Alex held up a red potion, "will tell us if he is or not."

"They have to come with me," Prue said.

"…O.K.," Alex said.

The trio walked up to the attic following Alex. She stood by the Book, while the Three Charmed Ones sat on the couch. In the middle of the room, eight white candles set in a circle, ready to be lit. Alex turned some of the pages and then lit the candles with a match. She looked at Prue and handed her the potion saying, "You have to drink it, you'll be out for a while but your sisters are here, and so am I."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Piper said, acting more like the older sister, she was being more protective than Alex had ever seen.

"You don't, but if she doesn't at least try… she'll die anyway," Alex hesitated not wanting to talk about death. Then something broke. It was the tie in Prue's heart that was keeping her concealed.

"Don't you understand? You CAN'T stop Death! I'm going to die one way or another. Very… very soon. I don't want to drink you're stupid potion! I just want to be with my sisters!" Everything was falling apart. Prue was always so strong, yet now she was so weak. None of it made any sense. Alex thought she was gaining their trust. But Prue was scared still. What else could she do?

"As you wish," She said shimmering out. The candles burned out, and wind blew roughly threw the house. If the sisters didn't know better they would have thought Shax was back. But of course, he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

UnderWorld Threats

When Alex left the Manor, she decided to rest at P3. Ever since things took a turn for the worse, in the future that is, P3 had been comfort. To Alex, P3 would always be home. Hell, the Manor didn't even exist anymore in the future. She had to change it. Suddenly, she felt more like Chris than her own self. How could she stop Prue's death if she can't even be in the same room as her… Or could she?

Shax was being punished. He had failed the Source once again. "That's twice in a row. No. That's three times." The Source said. "You dare fail me, Shax? But you know what? Three times the Charm." With that Shax was sentenced to a jail. He would be needed. Soon. The Source took one last look at Shax and said, "Don't make me vanquish you, Shax. If I have to I will."

Back at the Manor, Piper and Phoebe were trying to convince Prue that she wasn't going to die. Prue, being her stubborn self, refused to believe them.

"Prue, do you really think we would let anyone or anything hurt you?"

"No, Piper, I don't. But I know what I felt. I know what was destined. Even the Book of Shadows says so."

"Prue, that's only there because the Elders put it there," Phoebe said. That was true. When the sisters first met Alex, they discovered the new page in the Book.

"Exactly, Phoebe. The FUTURE Elders put that there. They know what's suppose to happen to me."

"Prue. They also said Alex was here to stop that from happening. You didn't give her a chance."

"You want me to trust my life to a demon? Have you lost your mind, Piper?"

"We trusted Cole." Phoebe said interrupting Prue.

"Look how well that turned out."

"Prue! He's saved our life multiple times! Prue, I still love him. How can you say that?"

"He tried to kill us for how many months?"

"This isn't even about him, it's about you," Piper said.

"Fine, I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Back in the Underworld, The Source had summoned the Seer. "I am too close to stop now. There must be an exception, something that I have missed." The Seer's eyes turned a pale white and the room fell silent. "What is it?"

"There is a new protector of the Charmed Ones. She seems to have stopped Shax from killing Prue Halliwell. What is weird, my liege she seems to have your powers."

"How is that possible?"

"Only time will tell. In the mean time, I suggest you send a chameleon demon to gather information."

Just as suggested the Source summoned a chameleon demon and demanded him to spy and the all-mighty Charmed Ones. "Do not fail me, you are replaceable." The chameleon demon shimmered away leaving behind the Source and the Seer.

"Prue! You can't just leave! We need to protect you!" Phoebe yelled, blocking the door.

"Phoebe, don't make me use my magic on you."

Suddenly, Piper blocked the door as well. "You're staying here."

Prue didn't want to use her power against her sisters. She never liked doing it. And when she did, she knew it was personal gain. "No one will attack me at work."

"You can do your work here. Pictures can be taken anywhere." Piper pushed on.

Alex knew she had to keep Prue safe. But how could she do that without being in the same room? She didn't know. She sure wasn't going to lie to them. That would only make things worse, just as it did with future Chris. She shimmered back to the Manor, which was still very weird.

Piper was guarding the door along with some help from Phoebe. Apparently, Prue was convinced she was going to die, but wasn't afraid like before. Alex watched silently but seen only by Piper and Phoebe.

"Fine, Prue. Leave." Piper said giving up and standing by Alex, followed by Phoebe. Immediately, Prue strutted out leaving her sisters behind, not seeing Alex at all.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked.

"She's determined to no think about Death." Piper said.

"I wouldn't blame her. I'd like to follow her, if that's ok with the two of you."

"Can we trust you?"

"Of course, Phoebe."

"Don't let her do anything stupid."

"Of course, Piper." Alex was just about to shimmer out when she remembered something. "I know this won't be easy, but I need you to try to get Prue to drink my potion." Alex said giving Piper the potion.

"O.K."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Time is of the Essence

Alex shimmered after talking with Piper. She was going to follow Prue, but she was not going to let her see her. Prue was headed to her office, while Alex was invisible, keeping a close eye on Prue. Alex noticed a shift in the atmosphere, but thought nothing of it.

'Why is it so hot out here' she thought. Soon she felt sick. The world got dizzy as she slowly became visible. Suddenly, she was robbed of her breathe and brought into a premonition.

_Struggling against a shadow figure, Kevin, the Elder, was fighting to keep consciousness. Then he yelled, "Alex, you must hurry! We are running out of time! He is winning! You must save Prue, something is still after her! HURRY!" And with that Kevin, loss his consciousness and the premonition ended. _

Alex collapsed from the sudden intake. Prue turned quickly seeing the girl, who looked helpless, lay on the ground still. She ran to Alex trying to wake her, but it was no use. Alex showed to evidence of waking. Then Prue seen that when Alex fell she had cut herself on the back of her head. She was losing blood fast.

Prue used her telekinesis to move Alex behind a bush and yelled, "LEO!" Seconds afterwards, her brother-in- law appeared in a bright sparkle of lights.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just heard her fall."

Leo knew he couldn't heal demons. His magic wasn't designed for helping evil. But from what he had seen Alex wasn't evil.

"Leo, what are you waiting for? Heal her." Prue demanded.

"I can't. My magic won't heal demons."

"Try." Prue said. "You healed half of Cole, maybe she's only half demon too. I won't just watch her die."

Leo placed his hands by Alex's wound and a familiar glow, gave them both a slight relief. A minute later Alex was only healed a little not even half way.

"Leo, I can't watch her die."

"I know." And Leo ripped off some of his shirt to make a small bandage. He tied the bandage around Alex's head, picked her up, and headed to the hospital. Meanwhile Prue called Piper and Phoebe, informing them about the situation.

Hours later Alex was stitched up, and laying in a hospital bed. She still wasn't showing any sign of waking. She was beginning to make Prue nervous.

'She can't die. I was right there. She can't die.' Prue thought.

"How's she doing," Piper asked bring Prue a drink.

"Same."

"She'll wake up. You watch." Piper wasn't sure if that was true, but her sister needed some type of comfort.

"I really hope so, Piper. She was right behind me. I don't even know what happened. She can't die on me now."

"Aw, come on guys, she'll be fine!" Phoebe said coming in the door with her own drink.

"What'd the doctors say?" Prue asked.

"That she should be fine by the end of the day."

"Oh thank god," Prue paused for a second, "or Leo for that matter."

Minutes passed as the sisters chatted, waiting on Alex to awake. Leo walked in.

"Girls, I don't understand something," he started. "I healed some of her, but not even half of her. I don't understand that."

"Well, maybe we can ask her when she wakes up." Phoebe suggested. Leo left the conversation at that.

When more hours passed, Prue got worried again. Although this time everyone was. Prue grabbed Alex hand and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry." Phoebe moved closer to Alex and she noticed something. Alex had the same scar on her eyebrow as Piper did. (For those of you who are confused, Holly Marie Combs A.K.A. Piper, cut herself on the eyebrow as a child. Now she has a scar, that many think looks good on her.) She took Alex by the hand and was pulled very hard into a premonition.

_Alex was running in circles in what seemed to be a battelfield. "I can't do it! I'm tired of fighting! Please just stop!" She yelled at the figure dressed in black. _

"_If you want your family to live, you will do as I say!" He said. He got closer to Alex, and threw a fireball at her. She jumped and dodged it. A quick sharp pain entered her body. She had been stabbed with a knife. Then another fireball was thrown at her. It hit it's target. The heat passed all throughout her body, hitting every nerve making her want to scream. _

Phoebe gave out a small yell as she left the vision. She could still feel the heat coursing through her body as if she was the one that had been attacked.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"It was the future, she was attacked."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it as an upper level demon."

"Phoebe," Leo started, "maybe if you got a premonition, her guard is down. Try getting another that way we can know as much as possible."

"Leo, isn't that a little, I don't know… personal?"

"Would you rather wait?"

Phoebe grabbed Alex's hand again. Just as before you was thrown into another vision.

_Alex was in the underworld. Training. She was throwing fireballs, shimmering, and dodging attacks. "Faster!" A demon yelled. When Phoebe seen the demon she instantly knew who it was. _

* * *

**Anybody think they know who the demon training Alex is? Review this Chapter and tell me! _-__ PipersFury1997_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Who Is Who?

**If anyone is reading my story likes it, you need to review it. Or else I'm not going to keep updating. I'm extremely thankful for those who have already Reviewed this story, and I thank you. In this Chapter, we find out who Alex's mother is. -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**

* * *

_Premonition Continued: The demon was Cole. He was pressuring Alex. "You have to be faster. I could kill you if I wanted to right now. You're too slow. Get Faster!" This constant yelling, was pissing Alex off. She knew that was the plan, but she didn't like it at all. He threw an energy ball at her again. _

'_Not again' Alex thought. Tension had built up. Too much tension. Why did she have to go through this… again? It wasn't fair. _

When Alex was first born she was kidnapped by, well, The Source. He seen her as one of the most powerful beings ever. Unfortunately, he was right. Anyway, The Source kidnapped Alex and trained her. The underworld was her first home, and that was all she did. Train. Soon she was able to match The Source's power, strength, ability, and so on. They were equal.

_Premonition Continued: Now Alex was training again, but with Cole. She was not about to get pushed on again. Cole threw another energy ball (same one as before)._

'_That's enough' She thought. She stood there waiting on the energy ball to get closer. And then she caught it. "I will not go through this again!" _

"_You have weaken too much since you're father's error. You must."_

The premonition ended. Phoebe was very confused. And now she also had a headache.

"Well?"

"Future. Cole. Alex. Train." That was all she could manage to say. "No more questions. Does anyone have an aspirin?"

"Here." Piper said handing Phoebe medicine. "Can we get anymore details?"

"It was too confusing. All I seen was Cole training her. She was aggravated at him, and showed him up. Deserves him for pushing her that hard. He threw an energy ball at her and she caught it. That was it."

"Cole? What does Cole have to do with anything?" Prue never really like Cole.

"Who knows, but I don't want to bug him with this just yet." Phoebe said.

"Ouch…" Everyone jumped when Alex woke up. "Geesh, what happened?"

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Prue?"

"Hey, nice to see you awake."

"How is this possible? What happened? Am I dead?

"No, and if we have any say in it you won't be for a while."

"But Prue, you're dead."

It took a while for reality to kick in, but the sisters figured it out.

"Alex, what happened yesterday?"

"Um,.." Then Alex seen everyone in the room. "Oh…my…god… are you sure I'm not dead. Aunt Piper? Is that you?"

"Sweetie, we'll be right back," Prue said taking everyone outside.

"Did she just say Aunt?" Piper asked.

"Yea, and I think I'm starting to put things together." Prue was the oldest and smartest. Well for now. "Alex, called Piper her Aunt. And I'm dead in the future, that leaves Phoebe being her mother. Alex is a demon though. Three guesses for who daddy is?"

"No…," Phoebe said slowly. "It can't be Cole. It just can't be."

"Only one way to find out."

The family went back into Alex's room, sitting very quietly. They were all somewhat unsure of themselves.

"Aw, crap." Alex said. "How much did I tell you?" Her recent loss of memory had obviously faded away.

"Oh.. You know. The fact that I have a daughter." Phoebe announced.

"Well, mark that off my list of secrets, anything else?"

"Well, you didn't tell us, but we know Cole's your dad." Prue said.

"What are you talking about? Cole's not my father."

"What?" Phoebe almost yelled.

"Crap. No more talk of the future. Too much has been said."

Leo was still couldn't stop thinking about something. "Alex, I don't understand. Why couldn't I heal you if you're Phoebe's daughter?"

"Leo, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you that. Do we know when I can get out of here?"

"Probably in the morning."

"Good, I have a mission to complete."

"Which is?" Prue said with her demanding older sister like tone.

"Change your fate… duh!" Alex reminded Phoebe of her as a teenager. They had the same hair color, the same eye color, and they were about the same height. Not to mention the attitude.

The next morning, Alex was sent home. Boy, was she glad to be back at the Manor. Funny though, considering she never like being there. Alex knew what she had to do. Exactly. She ran upstairs and began searching through the book.

"Found it!" Alex found the spell she needed. (In the entire series, this spell has been used about two or three times. It last for a total of 24 hours, and was used Prue in season 1, and Paige in season 5. )

* * *

**What spell do you think it is? -PipersFury1997**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gotta Get Going

* * *

Alex found the Truth spell. "I'll summon him. And he'll have no choice but to tell me the truth. Perfect. Well, except the danger level. But I'll have to wait until nightfall." The rest of the day, Alex hung out with the sisters. It felt really strange. She never met Prue until a few days ago, and Piper and Phoebe were dead in her time. She was getting used to having a family again. If this spell doesn't work, her family would still die, and everything she'd done would have been in vain.

They, (Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, and Alex.) were all in the family living room. Then Piper unexpected asked, "Alex, how old are you?" She had known Alex for at least a week, and she was just now asking this. Bad Timing.

"Fifteen, why?"

"Most teenagers don't act like you. And I was curious."

"Well, you better be carefully. Curiosity killed the cat. But then again you're no cat."

Phoebe laughed at this lame joke. When she calmed down her eyes were red. "Alex, you don't seem use to being around family. I can tell you know. My college classes have helped a lot, but it was always a skill. Tell us what happened."

Alex choked. For a minute, it was hard to breathe. Never had she wanted to tell her mother the truth so badly, but never did she was to lie so badly as well. She searched to look in her mother's eyes, begging her to tell the truth, and be honest with them. It always hurt to talk about what happened. Always. She took one deep them in and said, "I did it."

Everyone was puzzled. That look from Phoebe was turned from empathy to confusion. Alex continued. Finally, telling her family everything, and not hiding anymore secrets.

"I did it… I killed my own family. And it hurts like hell to talk about it. But I'll tell you, so that maybe, just maybe if I survive, we can become a family again."

She looked at Prue. She was angry. She knew the Elders would screw up and send a demon. And although she was mad, she had sympathy for this girl. She was family. "Go on."

"I am not the product of love. I'm not Cole's daughter. But Phoebe is my mother. And I am so sorry that I was ever born," Then she looked straight at Phoebe, " you are my mother. The Source is my father." A gasp escaped Prue's mouth. "Mom, I am so sorry," Alex pleaded, "The Source got to you one day, and h-he just took advantage of you." Cole was holding on to Phoebe so tightly that nothing, and I mean nothing, would pry them apart.

"Wh-What?" She managed to say. "Where were my sisters?"

"Fighting against his men, but there were too many. I'm sorry."

"Keep going." Prue said. As pissed as she was, it was no longer towards Alex.

"When I was born, you all raised me until I was three."

"Except me," Prue said interrupting.

"Correct." Alex said, "Then on my third birthday The Source came back for me. He used too many of his men, and you couldn't stop him. Leo healed you're wounds and you didn't see me for a long time. I always wanted you though. He didn't feel like a dad should. But you were the best mom I could have asked for. Night after Night I begged and cried for mommy. I was so innocent then. If only I could have said that way." She dropped her head and stared at the floor.

Phoebe watched as her daughter began to sob, and she truly wanted to comfort her. Cole let go of his grasp and she sat by her baby girl for the first time, hugging her. "You can stop."

"No I have to keep going." She took another deep breathe in. "He trained me for years. And then when I was nine he sent me back. It was my mission to get you're trust and then kill you. I never wanted to, not ever. But it was my mission. And I couldn't disobey him." More tears fell. "I was so foolish! I had your trust and a year later I-I…" Phoebe's inner instincts kicked in. "Shhh…"

Alex stood up quickly, unexpectedly. "No! You don't understand. I'll know if I change the future, I won't exist anymore! Don't you get? My demon half took over, but my good side let Piper go. Then The Source killed her himself. He got away, and I was the only Halliwell left! Afterward I stopped living. I was only ten! Cole found me at 14. He seen my condition, and took me in."

By now Cole was more pissed than Prue was. He knew what it was like to fight another side of you. "How could you let yourself do such a thing?" He stood up, facing the fifteen year old in the eyes.

"Cole, calm down." Phoebe pressed.

"No. I know how it is. To fight another half of yourself. How could you let yourself do such a thing?" He never took his eyes off of Alex. Anger was built up, and in his hands he lit an energy ball.

Alex stared at it. Remembering how strong it made you feel. "Put. That. Away." Cole just stared at her. "Fine," she said and she put her hand on his, extinguishing the energy ball. Cole was shocked. He sat back down.

"Do you understand now? I'm more of the Source, than a Halliwell."

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm not that confident in this Chapter. A Review would be nice. - PipersFury1997**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Someone, Anyone, Help

**I'm not entirely confident in this Chapter, just because I'm not completely sure where this story is ending. But other than that it should be one of the best. As always I love my loyal reviewer. And would absolutely love more reviews from anyone. I need to know the reaction from my readers to help see where to take the next few chapters. Anyways, Blessed Be! -PipersFury1997 **

* * *

After Alex's rant, she ran to the attic. Her heart ached. 'Why did I just do that?' She heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and she prayed they weren't Phoebe's. She couldn't face her mother right now. She just couldn't. She was relieved to see that it was Piper. Piper walked up, sitting by Alex on the couch.

"You didn't kill me."

"No. I didn't."

"Why me and not Phoebe?"

Alex didn't answer. Then after a few minutes of awkward silence, she answered. "He knew if I killed you and… um… another person," she said. Alex couldn't tell Piper about Paige. They didn't even know each other yet. 'Paige…' Alex looked up, surprising Piper. Alex was confident all of a sudden.

"He's after her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Source. I might be able to do some good after all!"

"Wh-What? Actually never mind. I just want to know why me and not your mother."

Alex turned back to Piper, calming down and sitting beside her again. "He knew if I killed you and the other person, reality would set in and wouldn't be able to kill Mom. That's why I was assigned to kill you last. But I need to check on someone. Anymore questions can wait. O.K?"

"O.K."

Alex was shimmering out when…

"Alex! Wait!" Piper yelled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I told you before, Piper. You never did anything bad in the future. I'll do whatever I can to help right now. I must go." And she shimmered out.

"Help me! Somebody, Anybody! Help!" Screamed a familiar voice.

'I'm not too late. I'm not too late.' Alex thought while running through the apartment. In the kitchen, she found Paige caught by the Source. "Let her go," she said.

"Who's going to make me? You?" His voice was hard and cold. The voice of a killer. The voice no one should have to call Father.

"If you make me, I will."

"Don't be so ignorant. I know who you are. The Seer seen it all. You can't beat me, you've become too…," he paused, laughing, "weak." He flamed out, the voice of Paige's screams still ringing in Alex's ears. 'Damn it.'

She shimmered back to the Manor attic, grabbed the book and rushed down stairs. 'It's his master plan. Kill Paige. Then Prue, is easy with Death after her. Ah, damn. How did I manage to forget about the Angel of Death too?' Alex punished herself for forgetting everything. "Prue," She yelled, "Prue!" No answer. Everything was going straight down the drain. Could it get any worse. "Prue? Where are you?"

"Alex! Hurryyyy! Attic!" She heard someone yelled. Alex knew the voices of everyone that lived in the house, yet the scream was too horrid to recognize. As quickly as she heard the yell, she shimmered upstairs.

There laying on the floor, helplessly was Prue. And in the middle of the floor was a vanquishing explosion stain. 'No…' She rushed over to the eldest Charmed One. "Wha-What happened?" Tears fell as a whimper escaped Prue's mouth. 'Oh my god. What have I done?'

"You were gone! You didn't hear our calls!" Piper yelled. "He came back! Shax came back, Alex!" Then her screams turned to sobs. "Then it was the Source. He used some girl as leverage while Shax got to Prue! Then he took Leo. You weren't here. You said you were going to protect her!"

Alex looked back down at Prue. Blood everywhere. Her white skin turning paler and paler. Her breathing was slowing. "Prue, look at me," she said softly. Prue looked silently. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't here and that this happened. But I'm going to fix…," she looked up, then back down, "this." Confused looks were sent towards Alex.

Then she stood up walking swiftly over to the Book. She flipped it to the very back and read out loud.

"Those who have wandered out of sleep, you will now slumber deep." (A variation of a spell used in an episode.) All three sisters fell immediately into sleep, even Prue. Alex used this time as an advantage. She walked to the circle of sisters, knelling down. "I'm sorry, but I can't have any of you screwing the future up. First Wyatt, Prue, then me. I'm no-" she was cut off my a premonition.

_It was Paige. A knife to her throat. The Source spoke, "If you want her alive, you will bring me the eldest Charmed One. Dead. If not…well, I hope that's not necessary." _

"Damn it!" She screamed coming out of the vision. "I can't stand all of this!" She threw an energy ball against the wall in complete and total rage. "I will not deal with this, its too much! Somebody! Anybody! Give me a sign!

Then as if on cue, Prue's spirit started lifting into the air. Confused, but relieved Prue's spirit continued to float higher and higher. And finally before disappearing, she said in a calm tone, "Trust in yourself, Alex. You're a Halliwell." And she was gone.

Alex was paralyzed on the spot, jaw dropped. She blinked a few times, pushing back tears. "No…," and she fell to her knees. It was too much. The entire day had been havoc. And now, worst of all, she had failed. Prue was gone, and along with her the Power of Three.

"Prue, Please Come Back!" She cried. Soft light tears ran down her cheek. And then more and more. "Please! I need you! Please Come Back!" She cried and cried. A Halliwell needed to cry ever once in a while. But Alex never considered herself a Halliwell. She had always been a demon. "No, no, no. Please No! Bring her back! Please bring her back!" She yelled upwards. Nothing happen. She didn't expect anything to happen. And then sadness turned to revenge. She gained confidence, and stood up tall and strong. She looked upwards yelling, "I will kill them for what they've done to this family! I swear to it, Prue! I will avenge this family!" Her eyes flames a bright red, and turned normal again. "Even if it's the last damn thing I do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Time To Fight Back

**Really Short Chapter. Alex Fights The Source; He Turns Out Really Wimpy. All Reviews Accepted. **

* * *

Alex had had enough. She shimmered underground, leaving Piper and Phoebe asleep. They didn't need to feel the pain of losing their sister and then have to fight the Source. They couldn't and wouldn't do it. Alex knew better. She let them sleep.

She flamed to the Source's lair. "Hey Dad," she yelled calling him out.

"My child. If you're here for Leo and Paige, you will not get them. They are not here."

"I'm not here for them. I'm here for you." She said strongly. Instantly, she flamed behind her father.

"I must say, you are very quick. But are you stronger than me?" He picked Alex up by her neck, shoving her against the wall and cutting out all air supply.

'I am stronger,' she thought, 'and I not going down without a fight!' She closed her eyes, focusing on her father. She focused harder and harder. The Source's hand was forced to let go.

Alex dropped back down to the floor ready to fight. Then without a sign, she threw a fireball, hitting the Source. He was flung against the wall and dropped to his knees. "I'm no ordinary demon," Alex said, "I'm a Halliwell." She threw another fireball at him, but he caught it instead.

"You will have to do better than that."

"I'm just getting warmed up." She waited for the Source to make a move. And when he didn't she took advantage of it. She looked deep inside herself, summoning up all the evil she took take. He eyes turned a permanent blood red. Her hands were in fists and then they were burning. Again she threw a fireball at the Source. This time is was bigger and stronger than the last. He simply flamed out of the way.

"You can not beat me with foolish attacks like that."

"I'm not trying. I'm testing."

"Testing?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. Testing." Then she shimmered inches away from the Source, facing her father. He bent over in pain and agony, as knife was shoved through his body while his powers were taken from him. "Like I said testing."

He stood back up, swinging at Alex. She easily dodged it. "Where are Paige and Leo," she asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you with your own powers." There was a pause. Then the Source laughed.

"You won't kill me, you're in the past. Kill me and you die too."

"Where are Paige and Leo? Tell me or I'll kill you, right here right now."

The Source just stared at her. "You won't kill me."

Alex lifted her hand up causing the Source to be devoured in flames of burning hot fire. He screamed in agony as the child's magic was too much for him to control. Alex dropped her hand causing the fire to stop. She did this again and again. He was about to go "boom" when she let him talk.

"Now tell me where they are."

"They were sent where you came from."

"Um, what?"

"The Seer sent them to your future."

"WHAT?" She heard to female voices scream.

'Why couldn't they just stayed asleep' she thought.

"My husband is in the damn future?" Piper yelled. This distracted Alex, and the Source took to that. He used to last of his magic to flame behind Piper and conjure another knife, holding it at her throat.

"Are you kidding me? Really?" She said to the Source, "you're not even worth fighting."

"Stop it or I'll slice her throat."

"Stop what? Telling the truth? You're not even worth fighting." She closed her eyes, forcing all that was released back into the cage that she had made. No longer were her eyes red, but back to the brown that they naturally were. Evil would never have a hold on her again.

Phoebe side kicked the Source in the head, releasing his hold on Piper. "Kind of anti-climatic huh?" Alex asked.

"My husband is in the future. And my sister is dead. How is this in anyway anti-climatic?"

"I'm sorry, Piper. I couldn't stop death. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't stop him. You and Phoebe should go home, grieve and be with family."

"No we have to get Leo."

"She's right," Phoebe said, "he's family too."

"I'll go get him, you can't come to the future."

"We've trusted you too much already. We're going." Piper said.

* * *

**Have a good day everyone! I only see a few more Chapters in this story. Again All Reviews Accepted. Till Next Time... -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Alex's Point Of View

**I know your all gonna hate me for this Chapter, but I wanted to try switching Point Of Views. The next Chapter will be the same as always. Also this Chapter is not as... eventful. So there's more talking than normal (Partly because I switched POVs). Anyway, If you like this Chapter Review It. If you don't review it, telling me how I could make it better, or send me a message. Either way works. I will now leave you to the Chapter...**

* * *

'We've trusted you too much already…,' I couldn't shake that statement. Had they trusted me too much? In the future they trusted me, and I killed them. Yet in this time they trusted me and I still failed them. Did Prue trust me? 'I'll never know,' I thought.

"Hello? Earth to Alex." Phoebe said.

"Um, s-sorry."

"How do we get to the future?" Piper demanded.

I waved my hand as before, except this time summoning a portal. "Things will be…different."

"You first." Piper demanded again.

I walked through the portal, followed by Piper then Phoebe. I didn't like the looks of this.

Through the portal, we appeared to still be in the Underworld. The exact spot in the underworld.

"What the hell?"

"Piper, calm down."

"No, Phoebe, I will not calm down. I do not trust this demon."

'Demon? I'm just a demon now?' I thought. I shoved the thought away. "We're in the same spot, but not the same time. And for the record I'm not just a demon."

"Whatever."

"O.K., so where do you start?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm gues-" I was interrupted by Cole shimmering in.

"What the… Alex, did you summon the dead?"

"No, I came back from the past remember. The Elders. Prue. The Source."

"Yea. So past Piper and Phoebe. Where's past Prue? Or did Death get her again?"

"I couldn't stop him. Which makes me wonder why Kevin even sent me back to stop him."

"Well, you won't be asking Kevin anything anytime soon. He's dead."

"Kevin's dead? Well, that explains the premonition. What now?"

"We find my husband." Piper demanded (again).

"Leo's here?"

"Yes, and Paige."

"Do they know?"

"No. They can't."

'If they find out Paige is there sister, everything changes.' I thought. So many things could go wrong now that they were in my time.

"Let's go to the club. That's probably where the Seer went anyway."

"Why not the manor?" Phoebe asked.

"Because, there is no manor."

"Oh…"

I flamed Phoebe to the club while Cole did the same with Piper. Piper would kill me if she had to even touch me. 'Thank you, Cole.'

We appeared at the club at the same time.

"Oh…wow," Phoebe said, her eyes wondering the club. The once very popular site was now in crumbles, ceiling falling apart, floor burnt, and everything turned upside-down. (Like what the club looked like when Cole warped a reality without Paige. Horrible.)

"The Source did this to get to Piper." I said.

"I can't sense the Seer, Alex. She's not here." Cole said.

"Then where would she go," I asked.

"I don't know. I doesn't seem her style to just hide. Maybe we should split up."

"No," Piper said. "I don't trust either of you and Phoebe and I can't just wonder around the future."

"She's right," Phoebe said, "we're dead here. Wondering around would make things ten times worse."

"Fine," Cole said, "I go look on my own. Alex, watch them… and yourself." Even though Cole had trained me back to strength, he knew what I was capable of.

"Yes, Sir." He shimmered away, leaving the three of us alone.

"Follow me." I told them. I took them to the back of the "club". If you can even consider it the club still. 'How in the world am I going to fix this one?' We kept walking to what used to be the office. I opened the door, and walked in. It was my home. Posters still everywhere. Photos of family half burnt in picture frames. And potions everywhere.

"Sit," I said pointing to my only furniture, a couch. I grabbed some whine. Yes, I was fifteen. But hey, I'm half demon.

"We should be looking for Leo."

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"What? It's true. We should be," I said.

"Then why are we here?" Piper asked demandingly.

"Why are you being so rude?" I asked.

"I lost my big sister. Should I be happy about that?"

"Piper…," Phoebe said slowly.

"Don't give me that tone, Phoebe. I can't handle it right now."

"Piper, I can't give you your sister back. So what do you want from me?" I was really getting fed up with her demanding me to do this and that.

"I want to find my husband."

"O.K.," I said, "I'll go find Leo. And it doesn't matter if you trust me or not to find him. If I were to hurt him here in the future, we'd all be screwed. Now you're stuck in my home. Get comfortable." And I left them. It felt really cold and mean but I did.

* * *

**So What'd You Think? Should I keep doing different POVs or just stick to my normal POV? -PipersFury1997**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Leo's Point Of View

**Shorter Chapter Than Normal. The most important thing to remember is this Chapter is told by LEO. It's his POV. **

* * *

'Where in the world are we?' The Seer had somehow managed to bring us, using her black magic, to the future. I couldn't tell where we were. Everything seemed so different. Even the Underworld seemed different.

"What's going on?"

The girl the Seer kidnapped as well, wasn't use to magic. She didn't even knew it existed. She had been very stunned. "The Seer brought us here as…leverage."

"Leverage? Leverage for what? I'm an only child. My parents are dead. What leverage would they get out of me?"

"You said your parents died. I'm curious if that has anything to do with it. If you don't mind me asking: How did they die?"

The girl went on to tell me a lot of information. Her name was Paige Matthews. She's an only child. She was a trouble maker in high school. And her parents died in a car accident. "If you were in the car, when the accident happened, how did you survive?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

And then this lady, by the name of Paige Matthews, began to remind me a lot of Piper. She was very determined, stubborn, and smart. Then the rumors came flooding back to me.

About twenty years ago I was Up There when a fellow whitelighter asked me the strangest thing.

"You know there's rumor a whitelighter knocked up a witch?" It was the most ridicules rumor I had ever heard. The Elders would "recycle" a whitelighter for doing such a thing. Then again, they agreed to allow Piper and I to marry.

"Paige, are you by any chance…adopted?"

"Yea, why?"

I couldn't just tell her that she was magical. She wouldn't believe me. Well, she might, but I wasn't even sure. I took my chance and poked her on the chest. Her body engulfed in orbs, disappeared, and then reappeared.

"What just happened?"

"You just orbed. Which explains the leverage."

"I what?"

"You orbed," I said, "Paige, I don't think you're an only child. I think you're my wife's sister. It would explain a lot. The leverage. You not dieing with your parents."

"I think you've lost it."

"But he's right," The Seer said teleporting in as quiet as a mouse.

"What'd you mean? He's right?"

"That is why I have brought you here," She said. "Leverage."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Can you not tell? We are Up There."

"What?"

"Yes. It seems your niece did a better job at turning things upside down than I thought."

"Alex, didn't do this. The Source did."

"How can you be so sure? You barely know her."

She was right. I didn't know for sure. I couldn't.

"They'll come for us. You won't get away with this."

"But I have. The Source will be here soon, and then we will win it all. Killing the girl will be easy. And then evil will rule all in every time."

'Where are the sisters?' I thought

That's when Alex showed up. She was drunk. Yea, that girl had managed to get drunk at the worst time.

"Took me a while to find them, Seer. I give you credit. I didn't expect you to hide here."

"My dear child, I am not hiding. Just waiting."

"Whatever. Are we going to have to fight, or can I just take them with me?"

"Child, you are drunk, I doubt you could even shimmer out of here."

"HA! Watch me then," she said waving her glass in the air. Alex shimmered behind the Seer and then they both disappeared. She showed back up without the Seer afterwards. "She's gone. Trapped. And for the record. I'm not one to stay drunk for long. Ten minutes max. Plus no hangover. Can we go now?"

* * *

**Well, What'd You Think? Leave Me A Review! -PipersFury1997**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Evil's Still There

**Alex's evil side shows up a little, from what she thinks to what she does. **

* * *

I shimmered back to my office home, while Leo orbed Paige. Leo embraced Piper in a huge warm hug immediately.

"Leo, are you o.k.?"

"Yes, Piper. I'm fine. Alex came just in time."

"Well," Piper said looking at me, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She seemed much calmer now that Leo was back. 'At least she's not so bitchy.' I thought.

"Um, What's going on?"

I had forgotten that Paige didn't know anything about magic. She was completely lost right now.

"I'm sorry, Paige. You weren't suppose get involved in this. And since I'm sure Leo's already figured it out… You're Piper," I said pointing to her, "and Phoebe's baby half sister."

"So it's true?"

"Yes."

"Mom's affair with her whitelighter…," Piper said figuring it out.

"Exactly."

"Does this family get anymore complicated?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, yes actually. But I'm not telling."

Suddenly, I felt a change in the atmosphere. The Source had shimmered in. "Why don't I tell them? You killed them anyway."

"Get away from us."

"My daughter. I hope you know I still have a hold on you. Now move out of the way."

For some reason my body did as it was told. I moved out of the way, and the Source grabbed Paige, flaming out.

"What the hell was that about, Alex?" Piper yelled.

"I-I-I don't know. My darker side took over again. I didn't do it. The S-Source in me did," I was scared. Completely terrified. The Source still controlled me, somehow someway. 'How could that be?' "Cole! If you can here me, I really need you." Seconds later Cole showed up.

"Yes?"

"S-Source c-came. I didn't mean to," I couldn't bear my own weight anymore. I fell to my knees. Darkness was really terrifying when it wanted to be.

"You have to talk to me."

I could feel everyone staring at me in awe.

"He came for Paige. And I let him take her."

"Come with me. We must train more. You've weakened…again."

"What about us?" Leo asked.

"Come."

Cole shimmered me back underground. And Leo brought the sisters with him. Now, I'm not going to bore you with details of how he trained me. It's just how he helps me control my darker half. Sometimes I just need to let off some steam, but that wasn't the case. A day later felt like a year, but it was worth it.

"We have to go get Paige," I said. "But, they can't come" I was referring to the sisters and Leo.

"We're coming. She's our sister," Phoebe said. "We might not know her, but she's still our sister. And we're not going to lost another sister."

"She's right," Piper added. "We're going."

Stubbornness must run in the family.

"You're not going to get them to change their minds, Alex. I've seen that look before. I think we should call back up." Cole said.

"Back up? I don't understand."

"Summon Piper and Phoebe."

"I'm not too sure about that. I haven't spoke to them since…well… you know. I killed them."

"We need the back up."

Minutes later we were at the Cole's home in the underworld. Don't get me wrong, he's not evil. He's just learned from years of struggling to keep evil from bothering him.

We summoned present (and deceased) Piper and Phoebe. They appeared and my mind seemed to shut down. I was so nervous they would want revenge or just flat out hate me.

"Hi Cole, Alex," (p) Piper said. "How can we help?"

"A-Au-Aunt Piper?" I questioned my own eyes. Soft tears filled my eyes, then slowly ran down my cheeks. Aunt Piper stepped out of the ring of candles, her body becoming solid, alive. I couldn't believe my eyes. It been four years since I had seen her, not her past self. She came to me, comforting me with a hug. I had missed that.

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to. I could see it in your eyes. It wasn't you. It was the Source."

"Thank you. But where is Mom?" I couldn't help asking. Aunt Piper meant a lot but I still needed my mother back.

"She stayed to help calm things. I told her to come instead, but she insisted because I have the stronger power. I guess you summoned me for help with The Source correct?"

"Yes, but we don't necessarily have a plan yet."

"That's just fine, because I do." Aunt Piper told us her plan, and although it was risky it was smart.

Everyone teleport, however they did, to the Source's lair. He was waiting on us.

"I've been expecting you."

* * *

**The Fight Is On! What'd You Think? -PipersFury1997**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

A Time For Everything

And Everything In It's Place

**I must say... I do love this Chapter. It's short, but good. (Or at least I think so.) It's only the first half of the fight scene. Mainly because if I write too much I get writer's block. (Ugh, hate writer's block) Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Were you expecting me?" Aunt Piper asked.

"Oh, no I wasn't. But you won't be a problem. Now will she, Alex?"

I didn't expect him to ask me anything, but I replied, "No, she wont. She's not here to fight you. I am." I tried to make my voice sound calm although I don't think it worked.

"My flesh and blood is going to kill me? Fine, come at me." He said calmly.

I shimmered around throwing energy balls at him, while he easily dodged each one of them. It became almost like a dance; each of us responded to what the other did. Then I picked the speed up a little. Still, in our little dance.

Meanwhile, Cole and Aunt Piper were working on getting Piper, Phoebe, and Leo back to their time. Aunt Piper was used to make up the Power of Three, and the time spell worked. A portal opened and the Source noticed it instantly. "So that was your plan all along. Distract me so they go free." He flamed in front of the portal blocking the path. "No. You're not leaving."

"Yes, they are," I said defending my family.

"You will not interfere in this."

"Yes, I am." I shimmered in front of him.

He flung his arm out using telekinesis, throwing everyone to the other side of the room. He turned around and using pure strength closed the portal. "They're not leaving!" He yelled.

'This is bullshit.' I was willing to do whatever it took to get them back home. We started our little "dance" again. This time he knew our plan. A part of it at least. The time traveling spell was said again and then it was my turn in our plan.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled. He turned to face me. It as now or never. I looked upwards and thought, 'Watch over me, Mom. I love you.' I looked deep…deep inside, conjuring up my evil side. I allowed it to show itself, while I was still in total control. My eyes turned a blood shot red and flames engulfed my body. "Look at me!" I yelled, "I am your daughter, but I am a Halliwell. Fight me! Truly Fight me! Don't hold back, don't you dare."

I angered him, which was what I wanted. In return his eyes turned pitch black. "Fine." He flamed towards me but I seen it coming and shimmered away. He didn't even come close. "You're holding back! Damn it! Don't hold back!" It made him madder than before. I swung my arms out, "What's wrong? Am I faster than you, Daddy?" He tried again, but as before I was the faster demon. I conjured up a fireball the size of a basketball, and shimmered out of sight.

The Source's eyes wondered the room, searching for me. He couldn't find me; anger blinded him as it did to all evil beings. I appeared behind him, and threw the fireball. A direct hit. The Source was thrown across the room. My eyes flamed a darker red.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to my family, finishing the spell. The portal opened. They trio gave me one last look. "Goodbye," I whispered. Aunt Piper and Cole followed them to make sure everything was fine. And just like that, they were gone. I was left alone, with the Source.

* * *

**What's going to happen to poor Alex now? She's all alone with the one man (or demon) that could take control of her. If you liked this Chapter, as always leave me a Review. You have no idea, how much I truly appreciate them. -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Family

**This is the last Chapter of Destiny Sucks. I used two different POVs in the Chapter. And if things aren't explained well enough please send me a message and I will gladly explain anything.**

* * *

"NO!" I yelled as a fireball crushed my insides and my heart gave out. My world fell and I closed my eyes, finally giving up completely. I opened my eyes again to find myself in a comfy cozy bed. It was all just a dream. (No, I wouldn't leave my loyal readers with a cheesy ending like that. Trust me. Keep reading.)

I looked around and found myself in a home I thought I had lost long ago. The Manor. 'What's going on?' I got up and searched the room. There on the shelves were pictures of family. A happy family. A really happy family. It was my old room. Little clues started to "click" in my head. Family pictures, my old room, the manor… Could my family be here too? Could my life be back? I ran out of the room, went downstairs, and smelt the most fabulous smell I had in a very long time. Aunt Piper's cooking. What was that? Bacon? I almost shimmered into the kitchen, but stopped myself.

In the kitchen, I seen Aunt Piper. And not only Aunt Piper, but also Mom, and Aunt Paige. Mom seen me first.

"Hi, sweetie." She came and gave me a hug, triggering a premonition that explained almost everything.

_Back in the Underworld, I was still fighting the Source. Our "dance" continued and continued. Finally, something in me seemed to… snap. More evil came out, and the fight grew… eviler. I was shooting fire from my bare hands and the Source was getting out matched._

* * *

First POV

(premonition continued…)

The Source as evil as he was, wasn't winning. Each fireball was matched with an even more powerful blast. Even his shimmering was slower than Alex's. What pissed him off even more, was that he was getting outmatched by a silly girl with his own powers.

Alex had been through too much to give in to evil. She killed her family. She was sent to the past to protect her family. Prue died, and she failed. Then they were dragged back to the future to fetch past Leo and past Paige. Alex finally had a hold on her darker side. She was… complete.

The Source was no longer a match. She was far too advanced. After an hour of useless fighting, Alex put an end to it. She conjured an knife, shimmered behind the Source, and shoved the knife into his body. Her eyes burned at bright red, flaming. Still holding the knife strong she said, "Prue wasn't the one with the mistaken Destiny. It was you. It was always you." then she chanted a spell. "Cum potentia in me, converterent omnes damnum hoc daemonium fecit!" (With the power in me, reverse all this demon has done) The knife had done it's damage and The Source was engulfed in flames. His body exploded and the dust covered the room. Alex ultimately passed out.

Past Piper and Past Phoebe made it through the portal and were startled to find that they were in their past. The day Shax attacked to be percise. Then time caught up and their body's were one. They didn't remember what had happened. Everything was as it should be. Cole and future Piper left before anyone noticed them, and the Angel of Destiny corrected the Source's fate. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Alex's POV

Hugging Mom felt good but different. Different because she was back. Good because she was my mother and I finally had a grasp on her in reality.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this. Everything, you, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige. What's going on?"

"Oh you mean that. Come in the living room. I'll explain everything."

I followed her as she said and she begun explaining things.

"Sweetie, you changed everything. You have a new life now. A life with family."

"I don't understand."

Aunt Paige walked in the room. "She's trying to explain this slowly, because even we were stunned when the Angel of Destiny came."

"Angel of Destiny? The Angel of Destiny came?"

"Tea anyone?" Aunt Piper came in with cups of tea.

"Sure," I said."

I sipped my tea slowly. "Keep going."

"When Shax came and attacked us, Prue didn't make it. Afterwards we found out about Paige, and our lives went on as they were suppose to."

"What about me?"

"After the final battle," Aunt Piper started, "the Angel of Destiny came. The one that gave us the chance to give us our powers. He told us that Phoebe here, was pregnant."

"Apparently, her and Coop were having a little too much fun at night," Aunt Paige interrupted.

"Paige!"

"What? You were."

"Anyway," Mom continued, "He told us that this child, you, had been born in another reality that had determined our fate. We were all shocked but knew it was possible."

"A little bit later, he gave us our memories from that reality," Aunt Paige said. "We adjusted to them in time and went on with life."

I sipped my tea some more. It was a lot to take in.

Mom continued, "But before he left, he warned that you would someday get your memories back as well. That day has finally come I see."

I gave them all a blank look.

"Alex, are you o.k.?" Aunt Piper asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked them all, "Because I'm sorry. For everything. Some days I just wanted Mom to hold me. And the worst part about that was that I had actually killed her. I'm sorry." I cried and cried. I couldn't stop. I buried my head in Mother's shoulder, trying…begging the world to stop with all the shit it'd been giving me. Then to my surprise I was being bear hugged by my whole family. Aunt Piper was there. Aunt Paige was there. And Mom was there. That moment could not had been any better. I had finally made it back home.

I slept like a baby that night in my old room. It felt safe, something I hadn't felt in quite a while. 'Remember you're home.' The next morning I slept until ten. I got dressed and ready for the day. I'll admit, I was excited. I rushed downstairs where no one was found. So I rushed back upstairs to the attic.

Mom was making a potion. A. Paige was scrying and A. Piper was searching through the Book Of Shadows. 'Demons already?' I thought. 'Can't a girl get a break?'

"Hey Alex," A. Paige called.

"Hey, what's up in here?"

"The ceiling," A. Piper called out sarcastically. I'll give her credit. No matter which reality, she's always being sarcastic.

"Demon attack this morning. We're just making sure it was something big." Mom said.

"Oh, so I slept through it? Really? That's unusual."

"We thought we'd let you, seeing how you've regained your memory." A. Paige said.

"That reminds me. Mom, where's Dad? I guess I'd like to officially meet him. Him being my father and all. Might be awkward but I think I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can," she said, "Coop! She's ready!"

'Oh so he knows, that'll help' I thought. He appeared in a red beam of light, the teleportation of a Cupid.

"Hi, Alex." He said.

"Hi, Dad. Nice to meet you… again." We laughed and everything went smoothly from there. The demon that attacked that morning was serious and we didn't find anything serious about him either.

So Dad went on to ask, "So Alex, would you like to learn your new Cupid powers?"

"Sure."

* * *

**And just like that Destiny Sucks has came to it's closing. Alex's journey, however, doesn't have to end just yet. If you, my loyal readers, would like I will make a second story, continuing Alex's journey. If you liked this Story or Chapter please, please, please leave me a review (even if you already have). Again if you have any questions about the ending, I'll glady answer them. I have enjoyed this story and hope you have too. -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997.**


	15. Update!

Author's Note

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! (You thought I'd left, huh?)** **I've decided to continue Alex's crazy life in another story that will be uploaded about a week or so. I'm working on another story on FictionPress so I'm not going to be updating as frequently as this last story. If you have any ideas for this new story please send them to me. I'm looking forward to this new adventure. I hope you'll enjoy reading it. And of course... -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997.**


End file.
